


Linger

by In_Arcadia_IO



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: LOTR RPF - Freeform, LoTR RPS - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A quote from the Perceval Press site:</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"The feelings of a dream,-<br/>As of innumerable wings ..."</p><p>(H.W.Longfellow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

On nights like these, when I can’t breathe and when I can’t sleep, I fantasize about him.

I see myself sprawled in this armchair here, bare-chested, legs opened wide. He’s kneeling before me, looking down on his hands. Then he pulls the shirt over his head. Slowly. For a while the cloth hides his face as he exposes his body. Well-toned arms and dark nipples. I remember it all so well.

How many times did I secretly watch him in our trailer, over an opened script or from under my Aragorn hair? I couldn’t get my eyes off him. And all the time, I was aching to touch him, but I never dared to raise even a finger. Only thinking about it made me feel like a filthy old pervert, as if my touch could soil him.

In my fantasies these doubts do not exist. I’ve forgotten about my self-hatred. And he knows nothing about it. He looks up at me and his eyes are so dark. His hands come down on my thighs. He smiles. This’s always my favourite part. When his smile reaches out to me, wraps itself around me and permeates my whole being.

I’m smiling, too. 

“Yes,” I say.

“Yes,” he nods, bends down and licks a lazy circle around my navel. Then he starts to unzip my jeans.

“Oh, yes,” he chuckles when I almost jump into his mouth.

Instantly, he takes me deep, silky soft warmth and wetness are surrounding me. Leaning back, I close my eyes. And he … he …

“Stop it,” I whisper, trying to pull back. It’s not what I want.

“Come.” I slide the jeans down his narrow hips. Hastily, he janks off shoes and socks.

“Sit on my lap.”

We’re still facing each other, his arms are around my neck and my hands are on his hips. I pull him closer, CLOSER. His cock’s pressed against my stomach. His skin’s burning, it seems, or is it that my skin’s burning? Suddenly, without transition as it only happens in dreams, my fingers are slick. He inhales sharply when I breach him, presses his forehead against mine, panting.

“Relax.”

“Yesssss,” he hisses and I can feel his body become heavy against mine. Opening. Opening up for me.

Soon, he’s moaning and moaning. I swallow his moans. I eat his sighs. I’ve forgotten who I am. And when he fully lowers himself down onto me I forget about everything else, too. There’s only him and me. He rides me, bracing himself on my thigh and holding onto my shoulder. Gripping his hips, I thrust up into him hard, HARDER, as if I could screw him out of my system.

But I can’t.

I thought it would be easier for me if I never had him. I was wrong. I’ll never know how it would have been ... to be with him, to live with him.

But now I know that I can’t live without him either.

I simply.

Can’t.


End file.
